


Drabble Collection

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: Collecting all my drabbles here. Baekhyun/Chen, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, Sehun/Kai only. :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Welcome to my small drabble collection! I will post here my small works (usually below 1k words) and hope that you find them enjoyable!  
If you have any ideas for me, don't hesitate to hit me up :P

  
  
**1 >> Chanyeol/Kyungsoo "Unpredictable"**  
**2 >> Baekhyun/Chen "Messy"**  
 **3 >> Chanyeol/Kyungsoo "Yearning Hearts"**  
 **4 >> ...**

 

  
  
  
  
My wonderful Poster was made by momochan !! Please check them out! Thank you so much ^^


	2. Unpredictable

 

Kyungsoo remembered the first time he had seen Chanyeol on a busy day in Insadong. Not that Insadong had ever lived through a quiet day, but as it was Sunday evening, the streets of the popular district were bustling with even more live than usual.  
He remembered the way he had held his guitar, had strummed to a light and carefree melody that stood in complete contrast to the way the other male had looked.  
His hair dyed a fiery red, his eyes rimmed by black kohl and his ears adorned by countless of piercings which were matched by a single black ring hugging the corner of his bottom lip.  
That these were not the only piercings decorating Park Chanyeol’s body stayed a secret for a little longer.  
Kyungsoo recalled being fascinated, spellbound and rooted to the spot as he listened to the male’s soft voice that carried the mushiest lyrics Do Kyungsoo had ever heard in his twenty-two years of living. His eyes had wandered over the guy’s heavy black combat boots, over his red and black coloured plaid pants up to his slightly torn band shirt.  
Jimmy Eat World, eh?  
  
(The name hadn’t rung a bell, but it also hadn’t taken long to acquire all of their 8 published albums.)

 

Park Chanyeol had been everything that Do Kyungsoo was not. Kyungsoo was small, Chanyeol was tall. Chanyeol sang on the streets of Seoul to make some pocket money, to pay for his expensive hair dye, while Kyungsoo could rely on his parents, went to university and had never touched any kind of hair dye in his life.  
The smaller male usually wouldn’t associate with people like Chanyeol or his obnoxious friends, Baekhyun and Sehun, he came to know way later. However, the ten-thousand Won bill he had cautiously dropped into the other’s guitar case had changed everything and more.  
Chanyeol had managed to keep him from leaving with a conversation that dragged on for several minutes, which he found pleasant enough as they basically talked about music but ended in a disaster when Kyungsoo realised too late that his wallet was missing along with his money and credit card and just everything that he kept inside.  
  
It was returned to him however the next day when he went back to Insadong, to trace his steps in hope of finding it again.  
Chanyeol looked nervous, a little on edge even as he gnawed on his bottom lip, his tongue playing with the ring pierced through the flesh there as he handed it over with a barely audible ‘sorry’.  
Kyungsoo hadn’t caught on immediately, but the taller actually filled him in that he had taken it from his back pocket when he had turned to leave.  
“Then why are you giving it back to me?” he remembered himself asking the other, who shrugged his shoulders before he suddenly broke out into a broad grin saying “Because you are cute, I guess. I felt bad. Everything is still inside”

 

(Which had been a lie. Some of his bills had been missing, but his cards and everything were returned to him so Kyungsoo decided not to press on some lousy thirty thousand Won. Looking at Chanyeol’s lanky frame the guy needed it more than him anyway)

 

Kyungsoo also recalled blushing furiously at the taller male’s comment, and glaring at his friend Sehun who had whistled suggestively into their direction. Chanyeol had only stuck out his tongue at the guy, which had caused Kyungsoo to nearly choke on his own spit as his eyes fell on a certain tongue piercing. Simultaneously, his thoughts had gone down the gutter, wondering how the piece of metal would feel against his dick.

 

(Just to clear thing up, he knows by now. It feels wonderful, thank you very much.)

 

Kyungsoo didn’t remember what actually made him come back almost every day. He didn’t even know what made him kiss Park Chanyeol square on the lips that one evening when he had joined him on the bench near the Jong-no Station, beer cans littered around them.  
He didn’t know when he started drinking.

 

(Not that much though, he still knew his manners – knew his limits although honestly, Park Chanyeol managed to push them every time)

 

He couldn’t remember a lot of things concerning Park Chanyeol, but all that mattered was that he _did_ come back to listen to cheesy love songs and learn about bands he had never known of.

Kyungsoo came back to kiss the other, even though there had been bills missing in his wallet again.

It didn’t matter because there was that one day in winter when the smaller invited Chanyeol to sleep over at his place where the elder dropped a handful of cash in his hands and apologised. And the younger chose to believe him because, yes, he had fallen that deep. That bad.

 

Neither did it matter that his parent’s nearly had a heart attack when they first met Park Chanyeol with his pierced lip, his pierced ears and that pierced tongue that drove Kyungsoo _crazy_. Because, in the end, they realised that the happiness of their son was all that mattered to them.  
And Chanyeol could be quite charming when he wanted to.

 

He remembered all the important things about Park Chanyeol, forgot about his _minor_ flaws and chose to indulge in the unknown and unpredictable life along a tramp from the streets, who actually owned the biggest heart out there.

 

  


_**A/N: This small drabble was basically inspired by me stumbling upon a song of Jimmy Eat World. They make really good songs ; D Also Chanyeol with piercings and tattoos is a not so secret headcanon of mine so this suddenly came to me. I hope you enjoyed this small read.** _

  
_**xoxo Voltage** _


	3. Messy

 

“You’re messy”  
Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest, nose scrunched up in distaste.  
Baekhyun just looked at him with drawn up eyebrows, the bewilderment clearly written all over his face.  
And, indeed, Jongdae should have chosen a better moment to bring this up. Perhaps.  
Perhaps, he should have let his long-time boyfriend take at least one sip of his freshly brewed coffee before he attacked him like that.  
Verbally of course.  
But it was out in the open now, and if he was honest with himself, did the younger realise that it was probably better like that anyway. Better to get this over with as soon as possible.  
Baekhyun blinked and tilted his head, taking a gulp from his morning beverage with a purposely loud slurping noise.  
Jongdae made a face  
“Where is this coming from?”  
“I picked up your shirts this morning. They were everywhere.” The younger made a point by stretching the last word.  
“And your underwear. I won’t elaborate where I found your boxers”  
Baekhyun couldn’t help but snicker at this, wagging his eyebrows at his lover  
“Oh. You mean the one that you ripped from my body yesterday-“  
“THAT is not the point!” Jongdae interrupted, face flushed as he felt the urge to punch Byun Baekhyun rise in his gut.  
And he was very familiar with that urge, mind you.

“Okay. Fine.” The black haired hummed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“And why did you suddenly start picking up my shirts and decide that I am messy?”  
Jongdae just huffed.  
“I don’t know why. I just did. And you are messy”, he added, whining as the elder just didn’t want to cooperate in this.  
“Dae~”, Baekhyun put the cup on the table in front of him in favour of getting up and relocating his weight on his lover’s lap instead.  
Oh no.  
This was dangerous.  
Jongdae swallowed, trying not to fall for the other’s dirty tricks.  
“Is this the point where our honeymoon phase ends after five years of dating and you suddenly realise that I am not the most wonderful human being you ever had the honour of dating?”  
Jongdae decided to pinch his nipple for this and Baekhyun’s hiss totally made up for it.  
“You know that’s not what I meant”, the younger grumbled but then wrapped his arms around his lover  
“I always knew that you weren’t a decent human being, so”, he shrugged and Baekhyun gasped in fake shock  
“Fine!”, he acted hurt, pouting  
“I’ll clean up my shirts”  
Jongdae rose his brows and Baekhyun let out a loud sigh  
“And my underwear”  
The younger’s smile broadened at that and he pulled the elder closer, squeezing his form lightly. He had no idea where that had suddenly come from, but he was glad that Baekhyun would at least try to make him feel more comfortable, even though that promise would last for one week only.  
He knew his darling boyfriend, okay.  
But maybe, Jongdae didn’t even mind picking up the other’s dirty clothes, if it meant that Baekhyun was here with him and would stay.

 

_**A/N:** I don’t even know. I know that Baekhyun is actually a really tidy person but I can also imagine him flinging his underwear through the room. I… just don’t know –coughs-_

_I hope you at least found it cute ^^” Thanks for reading!_

 

Xoxo Voltage


	4. Yearning Hearts

 

Chanyeol sighed as he looked at his phone.  
Still no new message.  
The silver haired boy has been moping around all week, barely leaving the shared dormitory.  
And as he wasn’t going out in public, he was allowed to have his favourite lockscreen activated.  
Kyungsoo and him showing silly grins each time he pressed the power button to illuminate his phone.  
Each time he checked if he had magically missed the loud beeping noise that would announce a notification.  
But there was nothing.  
Just Kyungsoo’s heart shaped smile greeting him.  
The smile that Chanyeol missed so much.  
Missed seeing those plump lips curling into that small smile, missed pressing their lips together in small kisses.  
Running his hands along smooth sides, up and down that milky skin. Hearing Kyungsoo’s voice hitch when he brushed over sensitive spots.  
Everything.  
He missed his best friend, missed his lover, missed his soulmate.

Chanyeol had barely seen his boyfriend of so many years during the last week, just when he opened his eyes in the morning and Kyungsoo pressed a short kiss on his lips, before he left their shared bed to leave for filming.

  
That drama.  
The elder knew it was important. His lover deserved that role, deserved the praise and all the recognition it would bring.  
Kyungsoo was an amazing actor. He spent a lot of time with their acting teacher, and he just had that much of talent too.  
Chanyeol knew what acting meant to his boyfriend and he loved watching his other half on big TV screens. The only thing that really sucked about it was the part where he couldn’t grin all colours and rainbows announcing that yes, this man there was his boyfriend and that he was very, very proud of him.  
That part really sucked, but Chanyeol knew that before they got together. Admitted their feelings out loud.  
Korea was their home, and they knew that somewhen in the future their love would be ‘ok’.  
Until then, they were happy with what they had.

But missing your soulmate really, really sucked.  
Chanyeol felt the headache coming again and he couldn’t tell if it was his imagination or if the absence of Kyungsoo physically and emotionally was causing this.  
He kind of hoped that it was caused by Kyungsoo, because that meant it would get better when the other would be back.  
Chanyeol nearly doubled over then, as his phone made an obnoxious loud sound, the name ‘절친‘ flashing up in on his screen.

>Coming home early today<  
It said.  
Chanyeol’s heart thumped happily at that, the headache dissolving nearly as fast as it had appeared.

When the bed dipped later that evening, Chanyeol had already been asleep.  
He went to bed early these days, but his sleep was light, so he always woke up when Kyungsoo slipped into the bed next to him.  
“Baby”, he whispered, pulling Kyungsoo’s smaller body against his, warming him up.  
“I missed you” he added then, not able to keep it unsaid.  
The raven haired looked tired, looked really exhausted, but his eyes showed a happy gleam when Chanyeol murmured these words and the small kiss that followed told the elder that Kyungsoo missed him, too.  
Soulmates always found back together, no matter how far they stray.  
Kyungsoo always came back into his arms, and that was what counted.  
“I love you”  
  


_**A/N: I got inspired to this small drabble when Chanyeol talked about Kyungsoo being busy due to his acting~ That he is physically and emotionally far from him at the moment.  
I hope they’re doing better :]** _

_**XOXO, Voltage** _


End file.
